


A Moment in Moonlight

by batterwitch_dumb_basses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Masquerade Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitch_dumb_basses/pseuds/batterwitch_dumb_basses
Summary: Marinette isn't thrilled to be working as a server at Chloe's birthday ball, even if it is a masquerade. But a chance encounter with a masked cat might change that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	A Moment in Moonlight

The preparations for the mayor's daughter's big party were well and truly underway. Everyone had received an invite, if they were worth knowing by the young lady's standards, which meant the guest list was mainly compiled of other rich young people. It definitely did not include Marinette.

She wouldn't have wanted to go to Chloe's party, anyway. No party was worth the blonde girl sneering at her, making jokes at her expense, just as she did any other time they crossed paths. But there was a small part of her heart that ached when it was announced that Chloe's birthday party would be a masquerade ball.

Marinette _loved_ masquerade balls. She'd never been to one in her life, of course, but the idea of masks, gowns, and beautiful costumes with an air of mystery spoke to something romantic that lay in the very core of her heart. Masquerade balls were like fairytales come to life, in the fashion world, and she was perhaps, just perhaps, a little sad that the only one she'd ever come close to was this one. 

But it got worse. 

The mayor was conscious that he should hire only the best for his precious darling, and while Marinette's parents may have operated a relatively small bakery, it was still considered among the best. Given that there was also the connection of their daughters going to school together, Andr é decided it simply made sense to ask them to make the desserts and cater for the night. The Dupain-Chengs were, while perhaps not ecstatic, certainly glad enough to take him up on the offer.

So tonight, when Chloe and her friends were dressed to the nines, Chloe resplendently dressed as a queen bee in a gown that Marinette could see the quality of a mile off, Marinette was out on the balcony, dressed as a server. No mask. No gown. Just a simple black and white uniform and the knowledge that tonight, if Chloe said jump, she would have to ask how high. 

She sighed. 

"Why so sad?"

The voice behind her made her jump, and she turned to see a blonde boy, dressed in a suit as black as her own, with a  cat masquerade mask to complete the costume. She didn't move from leaning on the balcony. 

"Wouldn't you be?" she asked. "It's her birthday, she's literally having a ball, and I'm here. Serving her and her friends. As if it weren't bad enough, she's already told me that the penguin look suits me. The first masquerade ball I've ever been to, and I already want it to be over."

"Sorry. I don't think that's going to happen for a while." The boy came to stand next to her. "I guess you don't get along well with her, then?"

"We go to the same school. We always do." Marinette sighed. "My parents want me to get a good education, but sometimes I wonder if it's worth it if I have to put up with her every day."

"You're schoolmates?" he asked, quietly. 

"Yeah, just my luck. And...I guess I shouldn't really say this, given she's the birthday girl, but she's the worst." 

"I...know she can be kind of trying, but I guess I've never really seen that side of her. My friends say she can be a bit much, though." The boy patted Marinette on the arm. "I'm sure you make a very nice penguin."

"I don't want to be a penguin, though." Marinette turned around, looking up at the boy. She could just about see his green eyes through the mask. "I want to be there."

"You...want to be at the ball?" He looked surprised. "Why, if you can't stand Chloe?"

"I...like design. I want to be a designer." She smiled, awkwardly. "Fashion is something I've loved for years, and I know so much, and if I had a chance, I know I could have made such a beautiful gown for myself. I'd love to be able to see the gowns in there up close, too, and all the suits. I'd love to see the craftwork of the designers who worked so hard on those, instead of just handing refreshments out, and moving through. I just...want to see them, that's all. Properly. But I can't, and every time I'm in there, and not on break, it's like they break the spell. They treat me like I'm not worth their time."

There was a moment of silence before he sighed as well. 

"Well, that sucks, I have to agree." 

"It does." Marinette looked him over. "But at least I can see your suit without you being rude to me. It's very fine fabric."

"Thanks. I can't take any credit other than buying it, though." 

"The mask is very beautiful, too." She tilted her head. "What made you decide on being a black cat?"

"Honestly? I just liked the idea of not being myself for one night." He rubbed the back of his head. "And cats can go anywhere and not be noticed. No one's even recognised me yet."

"Really?" She stood a little straighter, genuinely surprised. "How can they not recognise you?"

"Well, in real life, I'm a lot more...reserved, I guess. Having a mask on is kind of like having a bit more freedom." He tapped it. "It's like magic. It'll wear off once the ball ends."

"At midnight?" she teased. 

"Yes, my fairy godmother was pretty clear with the instructions." He gave her a rogueish grin. "She also said I was to make sure to get the pretty girl on the balcony to smile."

"Flattery will get you nowhere,  _chat noir_ ." She tried not to smile. 

"I beg to differ, milady. I think it's working just fine." He took her hand, and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. "I couldn't bear to think of those people in their ruining the magic of the masquerade for you."

She slowly pulled her hand away as pink dusted her cheeks. Was he flirting? Or was he just trying to cheer her up? Either way, something was working and she was finding that her heart had lifted.

"I guess...the spell isn't broken after all. Thank you,  _chaton._ " She checked her watch, and bit her lip. "My break ended two minutes ago, though. I should probably be going."

"Until we meet again." The boy bowed, and Marinette walked away. 

She hadn't even thought to ask for his number. Or anything. Perhaps it was just one of those crazy chance encounters, but it wasn't one she'd forget in a hurry.

Adrien watched the girl walk away, and felt his cheeks turn red. He'd really done that. He'd really just flirted shamelessly with a cute, interesting girl, and above all, he'd forgotten to give her his number. 

But she was schoolmates with Chloe. Which meant in two weeks time, she'd be his schoolmate too, thanks to Chloe and him both persuading his father that it was high time he went to a regular high school. 

Maybe - just maybe - he would see her again.


End file.
